gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Never Can Say Goodbye
Never Can Say Goodbye ist ein Song aus der elften Folge der dritten Staffel, Was würde Michael Jackson tun?, und wird von Quinn gesungen. Sie richtet den Song an ihre drei Ex-Freunde, Finn, Puck und Sam, welche auch kurz auf der Bühne auftauchen. Am Ende des Songs, erzählt sie den New Directions, dass sie an der Yale aufgenommen wurde und bedankt sich bei allen, weil diese sie trotz des Dramas unterstützt haben. Das Original stammt von The Jackson 5 aus ihrem fünften Album "Maybe Tomorrow" aus dem Jahr 1971. Lyrics New Directions-Mädchen: Ooh-ooh, ooh Quinn: Never can say goodbye (New Directions-Mädchen: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (New Directions-Mädchen: Say goodbye boy) Even though the pain and heartache Seems to follow me wherever I go, Though I try and try to hide my feelings, They always seems to show Then you try to say you're leaving me And I always have to say no, Tell me why (New Directions-Mädchen: Tell me why) is it so (New Directions-Mädchen: Is it so) That I, Never can say goodbye (New Directions-Mädchen: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (New Directions-Mädchen: Say goodbye boy) Every time I think I've had enough, I start heading for the door. There's a very strange vibration, Piercing me right through the core. It says turn around you fool, You know you love him more and more. Tell me why (New Directions-Mädchen: Tell me why) is it so (New Directions-Mädchen: Is it so) Don't wanna let you go! I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions-Mädchen: Never can say goodbye boy) Ooh Baby (New Directions-Mädchen: Don't wanna let you go) I never can say goodbye Quinn mit New Directions-Mädchen: No no, no, (New Directions-Mädchen: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions-Mädchen: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh Baby, (New Directions-Mädchen: Don't wanna let you go) I never can say goodbye Quinn mit New Directions-Mädchen: No no, no, (New Directions-Mädchen: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Never can say goodbye (New Directions-Mädchen: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (New Directions-Mädchen: Say goodbye boy) I keep thinking that our problems Soon are all gonna work out. But there's that same unhappy feeling, There's that anguish, there's that doubt. It's the same old dizzy hangup, Can't do with you or without. Tell me why (New Directions-Mädchen: Tell me why) is it so (New Directions-Mädchen: Is it so) Don't wanna let you go! I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions-Mädchen: I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh Baby (New Directions-Mädchen: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn mit New Directions-Mädchen: No no, no, (New Directions-Mädchen: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions-Mädchen: I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh (New Directions-Mädchen: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn mit New Directions-Mädchen: No no, no, (New Directions-Mädchen: No no) (Quinn: Ohhh Yeah) Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions-Mädchen: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh Baby (New Directions-Mädchen: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn mit New Directions-Mädchen: No no, no, (New Directions-Mädchen: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions-Mädchen: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh baby (New Directions-Mädchen: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn mit New Directions-Mädchen: No no, no, (New Directions-Mädchen: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Never, never, never, never, never, never, never Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you Quinn mit New Directions-Mädchen: Never, never, never, never, never, never, never Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you Ahhhh Quinn mit New Directions-Mädchen: Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Trivia *Es ist seit It's a Man's Man's Man's World Quinns erstes Solo, mit 34 Episoden dazwischen liegend. *Der Song ist auf eine Weise an Rachel gerichtet, da er nach einem Gespräch folgt, in welchem Quinn ihr sagt, dass sie Finn, wenn sie ihre Träume verwirklichen will, "auf Wiedersehen sagen muss". **Dies kommt in Zukunft voraus so, wo Finn Rachel "freigibt", damit sie ihre Träume in New York verfolgen kann. Endgültig zu verabschieden von ihm hat sich Rachel aufgrund seines Todes in The Quarterback. *Die einzigen Glee-Cluber, von denen Quinn kein Foto in ihrem Spind hängen hat, sind: Blaine, Kurt, Mike, Rory und Sugar sowie die ehemaligen Mitglieder Lauren und Matt. *Das ist der einzige Nicht-Michael Jackson Song in der Folge. Ursprünglich wäre es der zweite, wenn I Want You Back nicht herausgeschnitten worden wäre. *Quinns Kleid in der Aula ist der Jacke von MJ nachempfunden, die er beim 25. Motown-Jubiläum bei seiner Performance zu Billie Jean trug. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray